Many electronic devices are currently being equipped with wireless circuitry that supports multiple wireless standards. For example, a laptop computer may be equipped with circuitry supporting a wireless local area network (LAN) standard, a wireless wide area network (WAN) standard, and a 3GPP cellular telephone standard. In many cases, separate circuitry may be provided to support each wireless standard. However, it would be more efficient and provide cost savings if one or more circuit components could be shared among the various wireless standards being supported.